rustrofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Class of Nuke 'Em High
Class of Nuke 'Em High, also known as Atomic High School, is a 1986 American science fiction comedy horror film made by cult classic B-movie production group Troma Entertainment. It was directed by Richard W. Haines and Lloyd Kaufman under the pseudonym Samuel Weil. New York holographer Jason Sapan created the laser effects. Plot The film follows the events that unfold at Tromaville High School in New Jersey, which is conveniently located next to a nuclear power plant. The gang of the school, called "The Cretins", deal drugs among the students. They pick leaves from a radioactive marijuana plant located in the yard of the nuclear plant and sell it to Eddie for $10. He smokes it at a party with his friends Warren and Chrissy. That night, they both have hallucinations. Chrissy discovers that she is pregnant, and spits a little monster into a nearby toilet. The creature travels through the water pipes and lands in a barrel filled with radioactive waste, and mutates into a bigger creature. Meanwhile, Warren has super strength and kills two of the Cretins. The rebel gang takes over the school and start destroying it, and they take Chrissy hostage and take her to the basement. Warren goes into the school to save her, and he discovers the adult monster, who kills every one of The Cretins. Warren finally kills the beast with a laser he found in the physics laboratory, and he and Chrissy leave the school right after the monster explodes along with the school. The film ends with a frame of the monster "baby" squirming through the remains of the destroyed school. Cast * Janelle Brady as Chrissy * Gil Brenton as Warren * Robert Prichard as Spike * James Nugent Vernon as Eddie AKA/AActorCJ PhillipS * Pat Ryan Jr. as Mr. Paley * Brad Dunker as Gonzo * Gary Schneider as Pete * Theo Cohan as Muffey * Gary Rosenblatt as Greg * Mary Taylor as Judy * Rick Howard as Spud * Lauren Heather McMahon as Taru Sequels The film spawned two unsuccessful sequels, 1991's Class of Nuke 'Em High 2: Subhumanoid Meltdown and 1994's Class of Nuke 'Em High 3: The Good, the Bad and the Subhumanoid. A fourth movie was announced in 2000, but it never got past the pre-production stage. The sequels were not directed by either Lloyd Kaufman or Michael Herz, but were produced by them. They were more comedic than violent and had good production values despite the low budget. The sequels marked the first appearance by Tromie the radioactive squirrel. It was announced that Lloyd Kaufman would direct the fourth installment of the series called Return to Class of Nuke 'Em High Vol.1 and Vol.2. On September 27, 2012 a trailer for Return to the Class of Nuke 'em High was released. The film was released on April 7, 2013. Remake On April 7, 2010, Kaufman announced that he has been contacted about remaking Class of Nuke 'Em High. Kaufman has already confirmed that other '80s Troma classics such The Toxic Avenger, which will have a PG-13 rating and Mother's Day would also receive remakes by other studios.'The Toxic Avenger' Remake Confirmed' www.fearnet.com 2010 As of 2013, the Toxic Avenger remake has yet to be produced, but [[Mother's Day (2010 film)|a Mother's Day remake]] was released by Anchor Bay Films in 2011. Reception Class of Nuke 'Em High has received generally negative reviews, with a Rotten Tomatoes rating of 20%. References External links * * * The official home of Troma Entertainment